Carbon blacks may be utilized as pigments, fillers, reinforcing agents, and for a variety of other applications. They are widely used in the preparation of rubber compositions and plastic compositions where it is desirable to achieve an optimal combination of compound processing characteristics and physical properties of fabricated parts.
Carbon blacks are generally characterized on the basis of their properties including, but not limited to, their surface areas, surface chemistry, aggregate sizes, and particle sizes. The properties of carbon blacks are analytically determined by tests known to the art, including iodine adsorption number (I.sub.2 No.), dibutyl phthalate adsorption (DBP), Tint value (TINT), Dst, Dmode and M-Ratio that is defined as the median Stokes diameter divided by the mode Stokes diameter (M-Ratio=Dst/Dmode).
From the prior art several references are known. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,366,139; 4,221,772; 3,799,788; 3,787,562; Soviet Union 1279991; Canadian 455504; Japanese 61-047759; British 1022988; and Japanese 61-283635. None of the aforementioned references disclose the carbon black products of the present invention. Moreover, none of the aforementioned references describe the use for which the carbon blacks of the present invention are intended.